1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure of a vehicle of framed construction.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of vehicle body constructions are broadly classified into two categories a monocoque or unitized construction in which a self-supporting body has a rigidity member integrated therewith; and a framed construction in which a separate body is connected to a structural framework. The framed construction is mainly applied to commercial vehicles such as trucks.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-open No. H6-286647 discloses a vehicle front body structure of a vehicle of framed construction (hereinafter, referred to as a frame construction vehicle), in which a body or cabin thereof is supported on a frame through a body mount having an elastic member, and the body is provided at its front end with a support member for supporting a radiator core. Specifically, the front part of the body is provided with left and right hood ledges constituting left and right inner walls thereof. The hood ledges are respectively connected to the frame and mutually connected by the support member, thereby securing rigidity of the front body.